2016 AGM
NZGS 2016 AGM Minutes ' ' = Minutes of previous meeting = The minutes of the previous meeting were discussed. Colin apologized for not distributing a printed copy. A brief summary of the minutes were given (Minutes were distributed to committee members for approval last year) Colin promised to send a copy of the 2015 minutes to all at the meeting and post them on the NZGS Wiki. A motion to pass the minutes - provided they are substantially as described was put and passed unanimously. = Present = Kevin Liu, Summer Li, Yang Chao, Roger Li, Doyoung Kim, Longyang Li, Juhau Zhou, John Chen, Don Wan, Dennis Lui, Kai Huang, Andy Jia, Shiyoung Du, Colin Grierson, Kelvin Li, Ning Hu, Bo Cheng, Zhong Tang, Oscar Chen, Ray Fan, Kevin Ho = President’s address by Kevin Lui = I’m happy to see so many new faces at the tournament and feel NZ Go has got stronger. The year past has had several tournaments * Regional tournaments in Auckland, and Wellington. * The New Zealand champs in Wellington - where we had a four way tie for first. * A fun event part of the Mind Sports festival in Thames, unfortunately only 2 people attended * Chahine recently played in the WAGC winning 5 of 8 games and meeting some quite strong players along the way. He finished 18th, our best result for many years. * Emma Reynold and Edwin Phease represented un in the World Pair Go tournament * Jimmy Yuan represented us at last year’s Korea Prime Minister’s cup, winning three games out of six. Barry Phease will be our representative this year. * Right now the Australasian online tournament is running. Six New Zealanders have entered. * There is an international University tournament. Hosting is free but players must pay for their own transport. Current university students and last year’s students are eligable. Contact me (Kevin Lui).if you are interested in playing. * Kevin Ho has restarted the Auckland University Club * Graeme Parmenter, on behalf of the Dunedin University club has challenged the Auckland University club to a tournament. (Kevin Liu and Graeme are in the process of organising this)' ' Colin noted that Kevin has come back to Auckland after working for a year in Tauranga with the intent of teaching Go - this is a major event for New Zealand Go! Doyoung Kim is also talking of doing some teaching when his work schedule allows.' ' = Financial report Ning Hu and Colin Grierson = Ning Hu: Apologies, the financial reports are not done, and consequently we cannot pass the annual report. As this is a legal requirement we will email the report to all NZGS members when it is ready.' ' Colin We have not yet managed to transfer signatories. There has been no transactions in the NZGS account, the figures will be the same as last year. - Update. The NZGS account has been moved to Westpac. There are three signatories, Treasurer, President and Secretary. Two are required to withdraw money or otherwise manage the account. The bookshop has sold a few boards during the year and made a modest profit on these sales. It has loaned boards and stones donated to the society by Hyunwoo to Kevin Liu and Doyoung Kim for the purpose of teaching Go. This is entirely in the spirit of the original gift, also the equipment remains property of the society.' ' Resolution: The accounts will be published to everyone. (This document) So long as they are substantially as described above, that is very similar to last year, the committee can approve them on behalf of the society. Accepted unanimously. ** Colin, Kevin and Ning Hu to transfer control of the NZGS bank accounts and publish the 2015-2016 accounts.' ' = Elections = Kevin Ho, Colin Grierson and Ning Hu were the only nominees for president, secretary and treasurer respectively. Elected without opposition.' ' General committee: Doyoung Kim John Chen Kevin Ho Du Shiyoung Oscar Chen Laris Du Elected without opposition. Teru Yanagashi and Graeme Parmenter will also be invited to be part of the committee so they are aware of Go society business. ** Colin to invite Teru and Graeme. (Done) ' ' = General Business = Du Shiyoung suggested using Wi Chat instead of Skype for committee conference calls. Colin: Certainly Skype has proved frustrating at times. We can certainly try Wi Chat. ** Du to setup a Wi Chat group for the committee. ' ' The possibility of applying for funding was discussed, Colin asked what we would use the money for. * Maybe the suggested Coromandel tournament * Maybe inviting and hosting a professional player at some of our tournaments ' ' Coromandel Mind games tournament. Colin suggested using the Thames Mind Games to host a multi event Go congress. * Team Go * Pair Go * Handicap * Others? ** Kevin to talk to the Mind Sports Organisers ' ' Kevin suggested holding a children’s tournament. * He knows of about a dozen children playing go * Strengths vary widely * We could send invitations to schools * Radio too Where to hold the tournament? * Possibly the venue in East Tamaki we used for a teams tournament once? John Chen says we can get this again. When? Ning Hu suggested this tournament should have no entry fee. ' ' Next year’s national tournament. Where should it be held? * Ideally and traditionally it moves around the Go playing centers in New Zealand. However when no other center wants to host the tournament Auckland does. ** Colin to ask the other centers if they want to host the 2017 National tournament. ' ' Other places to get together. Ning Hu commented the Auckland club was too far from her home for her to come to club nights. Could we possibly start other clubs in Auckland so that more people had a convenient venue to play at? * Eastern * North Shore Making meeting times and venues more child friendly is also important. Meeting in a cafe or tea house was suggested. Meeting at people’s houses was suggested. The new University club possibly * We need to put together an action group to see what can be done